


She Wants to Know

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Episode Related, F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Missing Scene, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-26
Updated: 2009-09-26
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Missing Scene - what happens after Cameron's meltdown in Unending.





	She Wants to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

“ColonelCarter.” Teal’c's deep voice resonated in her lab.  
  
“What’s up, Teal’c?” Samantha Carter asked as she looked up from her laptop computer. She'd been working twenty hours a day, trying to find a way to get out of the time dilation that'd kept them hostage for the last five years. “Five years to the day. Wow,” she thought to herself.  
  
“ColonelCarter, are you and ColonelMitchell involved?”  
  
Startled at his bluntness, Carter didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but why did he want to know? She wasn’t into the Jaffa in ‘that way’, and she was hoping he wasn’t asking because he felt differently about her. “Involved? In what way?” she choked out, hoping it sounded like a frog in her throat and not shock.  
  
“ColonelCarter, I do not mean any disrespect. I know you have been working to get us home for a long time now, but we are alone with ourselves on this ship, and humans need contact, comfort, and touch to assist in their well being. I was inquiring if you had approached ColonelMitchell for company, in the same way as ValaMalDoran approached DanielJackson”.  
  
She felt the heat rising to her cheeks, experiencing an odd moment of embarrassment. “No, Cam and I haven't become... involved. “  
  
“Are you not attracted to him? He is a strong leader and would make an excellent mate, ColonelCarter”.  
  
Sam smiled. “Cam is a very attractive man. But we work together… and, well after the General, I just…well, I’m the reason we’re here,” she rushed to finish before she let on about the catastrophic failure of her relationship with O’Neill. They'd both been more into the idea of being into each other than they'd actually been into each other. And things had stayed pretty awkward, even after he'd moved to DC. They'd managed to keep it a secret, while everyone blamed the increased bickering on the stress the team had been under.   
  
“ColonelCarter, I understand the reason that you and ColonelO’Neill never formed a relationship were due to your military's regulations.” How the Jaffa had never realized what had happened was up for debate; he was way too perceptive to have not seen it, but diplomatic to the core and would have never mentioned it. “However, ColonelMitchell is no longer in command of our team. Certainly the Air Force would understand why you two formed a relationship after being stranded on this ship for many years.”  
  
“You’re right, Teal’c. But I also don’t know how he would….” After the abysmal failure of what she'd attempted with Jack, she was still unsure of herself.  
  
“How he would what, ColonelCarter? React? He has been waiting for you to make a move for the last 4 years and 11 months… at least.”  
  
“What? Really? Hmm. What the hell… it’s been five years, what’s another few hours? I need to get away from this lab for a bit. I suppose now is as good as time as any to go speak with him. Thank you, Teal’c.” She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
“Good luck, ColonelCarter.” Watching her go, he thought to himself that CameronMitchell was a very lucky man indeed.  
  
\------------------  
  
As Sam walked through the corridors towards Mitchell’s quarters, she was nearly run down by Vala, who'd moved on from 4-wheel roller skates to rollerblades. Daniel had told her he’d teach her to ice skate, and she was determined to master rollerblading first.   
  
As Sam got closer to Mitchell’s rooms, she heard metal crashing and yells from a man who sounded as though he was in the middle of a nervous breakdown.  
  
Sam banged on the door. “Mitchell!”  
  
She didn’t get a reply  
  
“Cameron!” she yelled as she heard another loud crash.  
  
There was a primal scream, then silence.  
  
“Cameron, open this door. Please,” she begged.  
  
Cameron sat down on his mattress, which was now on the floor, and put his head in his hands as he began to quietly sob. “Go 'way, Carter!”  
  
“Cam,” she said quietly, “I'm not going anywhere.” She sat down in front of his door. He needed a friend, whether he knew it or not. She suspected they both did.  
  
He'd been going stir crazy on the ship, and he was hornier than a teenage boy dreaming of Angelina Jolie. Sure, at first he'd thought maybe he could hook up some quickies with Vala; she always seemed good to go. But she’d settled down with Daniel, leaving Cam with only his left hand to shake things up. And then there was Carter. “Shit, I'd have a better chance with Angelina than with Carter,” he'd thought to himself.   
  
But now here she was at his door. Taking a deep breath, he wiped his eyes, stood up, walked to the door, and opened it to find Carter sitting right in front of it.  
  
She jumped up. “Cameron! Are you okay?” She walked into his room, shocked at the disaster in front of her and his swollen, red eyes.  
  
After the door closed behind her, he roughly pushed her against it, planting his lips firmly on hers. She froze in shock, then kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.  
  
His hands moved over her arms, lifting her shirt over her head and making way down her body until he was cupping her ass. He proceeded to lift her up, and she wrapped her lean legs around his waist as he carried her over to the mattress.  
  
He managed to kneel down onto the mattress and lower Sam without hurting himself or her. He reached behind her back with one hand and unclasped her bra, freeing her beautiful breasts in one movement.  
  
She gasped, “Clothes, too many,” and pulled Cam’s shirt over his head. She reached for his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He slithered out of them and assisted Sam in the removal of hers.  
  
He paused, his eyes a storm of emotion, anger, rage and awe. He'd always been aware of her fantastic body, but was surprised how feminine she was, how much her BDUs disguised it.  
  
They locked eyes, and then he slid down to kiss her breasts and the soft flesh of her belly. He wanted to taste her, but she had other ideas. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling him up to her face so they were eye to eye. Hoping he was reading her slight nod correctly, he slowly slid into her.  
  
“Cam…” she tried to speak but was met with his mouth over hers. She raised her hips to meet his, trying to communicate that she wanted it harder. He understood and upped his pace, allowing her to control where she rubbed on him, knowing she was going to make herself come that way.  
  
She was running her hands all over his body when out of nowhere he grabbed her by her wrists and held her down as he pounded into her warm, wet pussy. Her hips jerked up and down as she felt him tense up, and she was able to get out a whisper, “I’m on the pill”. With one last shift of her hips she came, loudly. He smothered her cries with his mouth as he also finished.  
  
They lay there quietly, barely touching hands, for several long minutes. Sam finally got up and started getting dressed, wanting to leave the potentially awkward situation before he could say anything.  
  
“Car…Sam,” he tried to speak, but she cut him off.  
“Look, Cameron, we’re both adults. We haven’t had any substantial human contact in a while. So no weirdness, okay?”  
  
“Sam, shut up for a minute,” he said, his drawl becoming prominent. “Why'd ya come here? Obviously it wasn’t planned.” He stood up and motioned to the destruction left in the wake of his breakdown. “So why now?”  
  
She tried to walk away, but he blocked the door. She slid down onto the floor, what was left of her spirit all but gone. She let out a deep sigh. It was now or never. “Cameron, I came by to talk to you. I love you. I wanted to know if you felt the same, or if I was imagining things again.”  
  
Cameron Mitchell sat down next to her, taking her hand. “Samantha Carter, I have loved you since before we got stuck on this damn ship. I always figured you still had something going with General O'Neill, even though he went to DC. Yes, I know you guys made a go at it, and I never figured out if it ended or what. I didn’t want to intrude or make things uncomfortable for you. You’re stressed out as it is. Besides the whole chain of command and the regs not to mention the pitfalls of dating co-workers...well, it all seems to have gone out the window.” They both smiled, thinking of Daniel and Vala, an unlikely pair who worked out better than anyone would have imagined.  
  
She leaned into him, letting him put his arm around her, and they were quiet for a few moments.  
  
“So what about Teal’c?” he finally asked.  
  
“Don’t worry about him. He’s the one who told me to come to you.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really. He’s very perceptive, you know”  
  
“Indeed.”  
  
They both laughed as Sam stood up, offering him her hand to pull him up. “Well, let’s get cleaned up, then we can work on this disaster of a room.”  
  
He took her in his arms. “Deal.”  
  
Suddenly being trapped on a space ship, stuck in a time distortion, didn’t seem so terrible.  
  
FIN


End file.
